


Not Fine. Not Okay

by Jojobee



Series: Where nothing is fine... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), still trying to figure out the comfort..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojobee/pseuds/Jojobee
Summary: People say it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Yeah, I call bullshit.Tony's POV of getting left in Siberia.





	Not Fine. Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So..a few people have asked about this series and basically when the second part would be written. It's been a very very long time and I do apologize for leaving those people hanging. This was written about a week after the first was posted and I got a bit stuck but I came across it again, tidied it up a bit and decided to post it in the hopes that it'll motivate me to write the rest of it..

He watches as Steve walks away with Barnes. Steve's arm wrapped around his one-armed pal, supporting him in his time of need

He listens as their footsteps slowly recede from where he’s laying, stranded on the floor in his heavy, powered down suit of useless armor.

They don’t stop.

They don’t look back.

They just leave him.

Defeated.

Powerless.

Broken.

Alone.

_He **blinks**_

_.._

_._

He can't hear the footsteps anymore.

They were just there.

There one second.

Gone the next.

_Why can't he hear them anymore?_

_Did they stop?_

_Maybe Steve is going to turn around._

_Maybe he realizes Tony is hurt and hesitating to leave Tony behind._

_Maybe..._

_No._

_It's been silent too long._

_There's no one there._

_When did that happen?_

_Ridiculous to think for a second Steve would come back._

_Tony is ridiculous, he realizes._

_Why would Steve turn back for him?_

_Why? Why?_

_Why haven't you come back Steve?_

_Why indeed._

_Ridiculous._

_He's ridiculous._

_He's..._

It's quiet.

He can't feel anything.

He thinks he should probably be feeling something.

Mentally...

Emotionally...

Physically...

...spiritually...

...something.

_(Steve?)_

_(there. a flicker from the bon...no...gone)_

_Steve...?_

He doesn't.

He doesn't feel anything.

He's just...numb.

He should be feeling something.

Anything.

Something.

Anything.

Tired.

That's something.

He's tired.

He's just...tired.

_He **blinks**. _

..

.

Vision.

Vision is within his vision when he opens his eyes. Heh.

_Why is Vision here?_

_When did he get here?_

_Did he lose time?_

_Pass out?_

_That's probably bad._

_Right?_

_Right._

Tired.

So so tired.

_Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a second_...

_He **blinks**_.

..

.

He's floating.

He feels like he's floating.

It's a very floaty-ish feel.

_Should he be floating?_

_Why is he floating?_

_It's so dark_

_Why is it..._

_Oh._

Tony opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there you go. Very short but hopefully not a disappointment. I experimented a bit with whatdoyoucallit format? Style? I'm not sure, but it's written different from what I usually see. But yeah, let me know what you think of it. Will add more when I can.


End file.
